


Tighter

by alltimecharlo



Series: Hold Me [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Heeseung has a crush on Sunghoon, Kissing, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimecharlo/pseuds/alltimecharlo
Summary: Heeseung is granted his second chance to confess his feelings for Sunghoon whilst at I-land. The question is, will he be able to make the most of it?
Relationships: Heeseung/Sunghoon - Relationship, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: Hold Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896001
Comments: 20
Kudos: 157





	Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about writing this for ages! There’s barely any fic for these two so I wanted to change that...
> 
> Hopefully, you guys enjoy :)

Heeseung watches in amazement as the tall and elegant boy effortlessly showcases his double lutz. Sunghoon springs into to the air as if he forms a part of it, twists round quickly and lands lightly on his feet, all whilst looking absolutely beautiful and handsome and- _Damn_ , Heeseung thinks whilst nervously rearranging the cap on his head, _I’m so done for._

“Hyung?” An airy voice asks from beside him, he meets Jake’s face when he glances over, startled. Heeseung shoots him a quick smile before returning to practicing in front of the large mirror.

“What’s up?”

“Could you show me the choreography again?” Jake asks timidly, he’s still afraid to ask for help after all they’ve all been through together.

“Sure,” He answers, beckoning the younger over with his hand, Jake beams at him, “Which part?”

Heeseung successfully manages to teach Jake for twenty minutes straight before the boy in a white tracksuit steals his eyes away again. He must lose his count as he turns back to Jake’s quirked eyebrow and confused expression. 

“Did I do it wrong?” The younger asks.

“No, no! It was correct,” Heeseung assures him, ripping his attention away from watching Sunghoon in the reflection of the mirror as he reaches the point in the choreography that involves a certain hip-thrusting move, “Extend your arm slightly more at the end, though.”

Jake nods diligently before running through the series of moves again. When he finishes, making no mistakes, Heeseung smiles and claps him proudly, telling him how far he’s definitely come in these past few weeks. Jake beams under his praise and thanks him, suggesting they should try it together with the music.

Heeseung is about to agree, when he sees a sliver of white, Sunghoon, exit the practice room, leaving the door swinging open.

“One second, I’m just gonna grab some more water.” Heeseung tells him, impulsivity apparently taking over for a second. Jake nods.

“Okay, hyung!”

Jogging slightly, with his water bottle clutched in his hands, Heeseung exits the practice room and hazards a guess as to the whereabouts of the other man. Luckily he’s correct; Heeseung rounds the corner of the kitchen to find Sunghoon leaning over the water cooler, filling his bottle.

He desperately tries not to, but Heeseung can’t stop himself from appreciating the smooth arch of Sunghoon’s back that stretches so gracefully on the ice and when dancing. His gaze travels downwards involuntarily and lingers of the curve of his-

“Ah,” The light exclamation of surprise interrupts his sinful train of thought, “Hey, Heeseung-hyung.”

Sunghoon’s smile beams at him and Heeseung can’t stop the corners of his mouth stretching up widely in return. His steady brown eyes greet him invitingly every time and Heeseung feels it’s always like stepping into a warm embrace.

Ever since that first day of I-land, walking into the room filled with many applicants already, Heeseung could only see Sunghoon. He’d been delighted upon hearing an excited exclamation of his name from the other, even after all this time. It’d been just over a year since they had properly seen each other and he didn’t even know if the other would be glad to see him.

Heeseung’s heart had therefore almost melted when Sunghoon had reached his hand around Jay to grasp his own, he’d held it tightly and surely whilst he grinned at the younger man’s handsome face. _God, he’d missed him._

That’s the problem with Heeseung’s crushes, they don’t seem to go away, nor can he muster the courage to do anything about them. Consequently, he was stuck wallowing in his feelings for the year they barely spoke, separated and swamped by schedules, training and applications for I-land itself. They’d grown incredibly close when they’d trained together, often sharing secrets and becoming close enough to lay their heads on the other or even slip into bed together on a cold, winter’s night when the heating in the dorms decided to break.

Heeseung had promised himself he’d never forget, that he’d ensure they’d meet each other again, properly. He’d been ecstatic to learn that Sunghoon was also applying for I-land; he’d been granted his long-awaited second chance, so why hasn’t he said or done anything about it for the past month you ask? Simple. Heeseung does not want to ruin what he has with Sunghoon at any cost. He’d rather see the man everyday and swallow down his true feelings than have Sunghoon surely reject him in disgust if he confesses. Suffering silently was better than nothing at all.

Training and slowly growing together again after a year apart: Heeseung had anticipated it to be a little awkward at first, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. Sunghoon immediately stayed close by him and chatted animatedly as they toured the I-land house, as if a year had never passed at all, and Heeseung had felt a familiar warmth bloom in his chest, his feelings for the other man suddenly increased tenfold in his presence.

When dividing the rooms, Heeseung was unsure whether to ask Sunghoon if he wanted to be in the same room, but Sunghoon had instantly grabbed his arm at the announcement and asked him, “We’ll stay together, right hyung?”

Heeseung had frozen, hands clutching on the straps of his backpack anxiously as he connected his gaze to Sunghoon’s pleading Bambi eyes. He soon relaxed, as the other only clung onto his arm tighter.

“Of course.” Heeseung had told him; he was never letting him go again. Even though their room is shared with Seon, Heeseung felt himself becoming closer than ever to the younger man. Before bed some nights, when Seon was in the shower or already passed out on his bed, Sunghoon would loudly whisper ‘Hyung?’, questioningly, which was always undoubtably followed by Heeseung nodding and beckoning him over to his bed. Sunghoon would slip between their beds silent as the night on his light skater’s feet and land on Heeseung’s bed happily, a smile gracing his beautiful features. Every time, Heeseung had to restrain himself from reaching out and caressing his smooth, pale cheeks.

What had become a habit in their old dorm days quickly became a habit in the I-land house: they would slot themselves together before sleeping, Sunghoon’s head fitting neatly under Heeseung’s chin, with the order’s warm arm wrapped around his waist. Sunghoon had simply placed himself against Heeseung’s body a few nights after moving in and Heeseung hadn’t complained in the slightest (after overcoming the initial shock), only pulling Sunghoon closer into his chest.

Every task, Heeseung worked himself to his absolute limits. Everyone always complimented him on his dedication to debuting and yes, of course he wants to debut, but it is the prospect of debuting _alongside_ Sunghoon that motivates him each day to stay in the practice room until night falls, and sometimes even after. 

Even when the others didn’t seem to appreciate his best efforts as a leader, Sunghoon continued to worry and care for him, simply seating himself down beside him when he’d sat on the couch alone to contemplate and placed his head on Heeseung’s sunken shoulder. All the while, whispering kind words of encouragement. Sunghoon not only has a beautiful face, but a beautiful and selfless heart too.

He also was very glad to find that Sunghoon only appears to have improved massively since their last practice together. One main thing that immediately catches his eye are the man’s facial expressions. When eagerly watching him practicing for the dance representative performance, Heeseung feels transfixed under the intense and dark gaze Sunghoon gives the mirror as he practices his powerful moves. His heart especially does something funny in his chest when one day he sees the other man biting his lip whilst practicing, this was still all very new to him. 

Heeseung never wanted this to end, he never wanted to miss seeing Sunghoon everyday again. They had to debut together, no matter what. Therefore, when the first six of the final twelve had been announced and both Heeseung and Sunghoon had managed to make it in, Heeseung could simply not describe the colossal ton of weight lifted off of his anxious heart as the final name was announced, a grin twisting up on his face in glee.

He couldn’t stop himself from flinging himself into Sunghoon’s open arms and burying his face in his neck. Soon, the heaviness of the loss of members he’d been training and hanging out with for weeks hits and he let his tears roll down his cheeks. Sunghoon must’ve heard and feel him sob against him as he only pulled his weak body closer into him.

After saying a miserable goodbye, they’d glumly returned to their room after hugging with the other four members left. Sunghoon’s arm held tightly around Heeseung’s waist, a cold touch to his heated skin every now and then when his t-shirt rode up. Sunghoon collapsed them both sideways, landing heavily on the clean white sheets of Heeseung’s bed. The younger didn’t remove his arm as Heeseung moved to wipe his last few tears on the sleeves of his shirt, sniffling slightly.

“Seon-hyung and the others can come back,” Sunghoon had comforted him in a soft voice, stroking his hand on his waist up and down his side, “They will.”

Heeseung had only nodded pitifully before closing his eyes and nuzzling weakly into Sunghoon’s shoulder. He soon succumbed to sleep in the arms of the boy he loves.

Only one day later and they’ve already been directed to start practicing for their next task. The six of them spend leisurely days in the practice room with a balance of banter and training; luckily, they’ve all began to pick up the dance pretty quickly. Heeseung enjoys the atmosphere, safe in the knowledge that these people he’d already shared so many weeks with will at least be with him for a little longer. 

“Sunghoon-ah.” Heeseung finally greets back, studying and appreciating the beauty of the younger’s handsome face as Sunghoon moves to push his hair out of his way, sweat slicking it against his head sexily. Sunghoon shoots his a grin before he takes a long swig of his water bottle, Heeseung watches in awe as his Adam’s apple bobs up and down his neck. He wants to kiss it. The younger man lets out an airy laugh as some of it slips down his chin. He wants to kiss _him_.

Heeseung shakes his head to snap out of it, but the topic soon renters his brain as Sunghoon suggests they go up to the private practice room together. 

“I promised Jake I’d run through it again with him,” He explains, cursing his earlier self, “You could come help?”

“Sure!” Sunghoon agrees, nodding his head energetically. A light grasp on Heeseung’s shoulder as he walks past returning to the practice room is enough to make him to forget to actually fill up his own water bottle.

They lie in bed that night, Sunghoon snuggles up to Heeseung’s side of course, and Heeseung still can’t get used to the silence and omission of Seon’s steady breath. Still, he’s soon hyperaware of the fact that it’s just him and Sunghoon in a room, in bed together. When Sunghoon notices Heeseung has begun to trail off his sentences in their lengthy nightly discussion, he briefly leans away from their embrace to switch off the lamp beside them, plunging them into darkness.

“Okay?” Sunghoon asks as he feels Heeseung shift around in his embrace. 

“Yes.” Heeseung mumbles into the younger’s shoulder, evening out his breathing (or at least attempting to). His heart is beating out of his chest and he’s starting to get scared that Sunghoon may even feel it against him.

“Heeseung-hyung,” He hears whispered after some while, “Look up at me.”

Heeseung doesn’t even acknowledge the fact that it’s probably too dark to even see an outline of the other man but he does so anyway. He’s about to ask Sunghoon why when his mouth is covered by a soft and gentle pair of lips in a tender and feather-like kiss. Heeseung’s gasp is swallowed into the kiss as Sunghoon coaxes his mouth open wider to enter his tongue. Heeseung finally tastes the sweet lips he’d long thought about for years. They were everything and more than what Heeseung had suspected.

Sunghoon pulls away slightly to change his angle, but Heeseung takes the opportunity to place a hand firmly against the younger’s chest as he tries to ask through ragged breaths, “Sunghoon-ah... what- when...”

“Since you corrected the position of my waist on my very first day meeting you.” Sunghoon tells him, reading his mind as always, and the soft skin of his lips still brushes against Heeseung’s.

Heeseung is suddenly cast back to the day that changed his life forever. He was younger back then, and had carried himself with the slight arrogance of a recently selected trainee of a big company. When the company director had called him into his office and introduced the newest trainee, he’d first been irritable. The boy had looked at him with such curiosity and wonder, however, that he couldn’t help but immediately be intrigued.

“My name is Park Sunghoon.” 

“Lee Heeseung.” He had said, introducing himself and bowing politely. Heeseung took the wide-eyed boy around the company on a tour, as instructed by the director. They’d ended up back in the practice room and Heeseung had no idea what to do next.

“I’ve, um, been practicing for the company showcase,” He’d said, cursing his lack of social skills, “You can watch if you like?”

The younger Sunghoon had nodded so eagerly, rushing to seat himself in front of the mirror. Heeseung emits a small chuckle at that memory, as he’s sure that Sunghoon would still show the same reaction today; he’d loved to watch Heeseung dance ever since.

When he’d finished his routine, panting slightly and removed his sweaty fringe from his forehead, Sunghoon jumped up excitedly with a clap.

“That was amazing!” He’d exclaimed, twinkling eyes scrunching up in no other words than an adorable way. Heeseung forced his gaze away as he replied.

“It wasn’t my best,” He’d admitted, breathing deep breaths, “I missed out this move.” 

Heeseung had moved his whole body in a wave-like motion, starting and ending with his hips, to demonstrate. Sunghoon had watched in amazement as he’d flung his bag down on the floor and immediately attempted to copy his movement, making a poor job of it. Heeseung couldn’t stop himself from laughing at his cuteness, when he caught Sunghoon’s grin his smile had stretched even more.

“Here,” He’d said, walking over to Sunghoon and placing a palm flat against what he felt to be a toned stomach, he rearranges the direction of his body as he continues, “Try it more like this.”

Heeseung then demonstrated the move again before swiftly returning his hand to the other’s waist, guiding him. Once completed successfully, Heeseung glanced up at Sunghoon through the mirror and met his wide, shimmering brown eyes that instantly softened him and spurred a spark in his heart. Hastily, he had removed his hands from Sunghoon’s body and turned back to check the music before he could watch his face go anymore red in the reflection of the mirror.

Heeseung can’t stop himself from moving himself upwards on the pillows and level with the younger’s face. 

“I-,” He tries before restarting, he finally settles on asking, “That long?”

Heeseung brings his hand up to cup Sunghoon’s smooth cheek, he feels him nod under his touch. He can’t hold himself back any longer as he pulls Sunghoon’s face into his, connecting their lips again in a passionate kiss. This time, Heeseung eagerly licks into Sunghoon’s mouth and savours his sweet taste. He can feel Sunghoon smile against him as he pulls his body closer.

“You too?” Sunghoon asks in a breathy and hopeful voice, clutching onto Heeseung’s waist tightly.

“God, yes.” Heeseung answers honestly, unleashing years of pent up frustration, love and despair. He leans back in enthusiastically and places wet kisses against Sunghoon’s lips. Heeseung strokes a gentle finger across the sharp lines of his jaw and follows it down until it lands at the base of the younger’s neck. Sunghoon’s breath hitches as Heeseung is unable to restrain himself from planting a soft kiss to his Adam’s apple like he’d wished earlier.

They press their foreheads together silently after they finally pull apart, arms clutched tightly around each other’s backs. Sunghoon must be thinking to himself as he starts to chuckle.

“So,” He begins, bringing his arms up to lock around Heeseung’s neck and rubbing their noses together, “We’ve just been massive idiots this whole time then?”

Heeseung lets out a laugh as he leans forward and plants a soft kiss to Sunghoon’s plush, red lips before he answers, “Hmm, yes. Two idiots who get to be together for a long time now.”

Sunghoon just pulls him closer and kisses his lips again and again; Heeseung could never tire of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always ♡


End file.
